


Give It a Try or Give It Up

by Anathennadevice



Series: Answered Foxhole Court Prompts [2]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bets & Wagers, Con Artists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathennadevice/pseuds/Anathennadevice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Neil and Allison being great friends?</p>
<p>Neil has so many BFFs, but Lord knows he needs them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It a Try or Give It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another old prompt that I wanted to switch over so I could avoid homework!
> 
> The title is from 9th Pawn by Oho, Allison "forces" Neil to go to the most disgustingly backstreet bakeries possible, the kind where there's constant indie music playing. He ~~loves~~ hates it.

“So how much did we make today?” Neil sat down across from Allison, dropping his book bag down beside the chair he was sitting in as he spoke.

“Well,” Allison started glancing up from her phone with light dancing in her eyes before continuing with an air of nonchalance. “There was 50 dollars from your little make out session with the monster today during this morning’s practice, 125 because you finally got rid of those god awful jorts, and 300 because you actually talked to Bee about yourself during the mandatory psych evaluation. So I believe that adds up to 475.” Allison glanced back up to smile lightly at the waitress, Sharon one of the cheerleaders Katelyn is rooming with this year, as she walks up to the table.

“Ah, I see Neil’s with you today. Usual black coffee then?” Neil gives Sharon a small smile as he nods. He likes Sharon, she was more reserved than most of the other cheerleaders and she seemed to get along well with most of the foxes when she was with the team. Ever since Neil and Allison started having their lunch meetings they decided to meet during Sharon’s shift. They always make sure to tip well, she gives great financial advice.

“Thank you, Sharon.” Allison turned her head back to Neil now. “Now we each get 237.50, which I think is the best we’ve done this month.” Allison smirks at him as she talks, obviously pleased with their work.

“How long do you think we can keep this running? Eventually somebody’s going to figure it out what we’ve been doing.” Allison rolls her eyes at Neil as she gently pats the hands he’s set on the table.

“Honestly Neil, you give them too much credit. The only people who could figure this out are Renee and Andrew. Renee has already figured it out but she manages to bet right anyways. When she, by some honest to God miracle, doesn’t I buy her something with the extra money anyways. That is why I love her, she’s as devious as the rest of us but she’s just better at hiding it. Anyways your monster on the other hand couldn’t care less, he doesn’t even bet with the rest of us.” Neil nods along as she explains, smiling at Sharon as she drops off his coffee on her way to one of the other tables.

“As long as you’re sure, I would hate for you to get taken out of the betting pool because they found out we were conning them.” Allison flicks her hair over her shoulder before they both take a sip of their coffee.

“We’ve been conning people our entire lives Neil, the way I see it if they didn’t want to get conned and lose their money they wouldn’t be putting it in a betting pool in the first place.” Neil snorted as he took another sip of his coffee.

“If it helps you sleep at night.” At Neil’s response Allison swats him in the arm.

“Like a princess, anyways we have more important things to discuss. This includes our shopping trip this Saturday, I’m finally getting you in a crop top Neil Josten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Neil just bonding with the foxes, especially Allison (and Matt but he's not in this so I need to hush). Hope you enjoyed this, comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> tumblr: Naahczerny


End file.
